kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Viridi
Viridi (ナチュレ Natyure) is the Goddess of Nature in the form of a blonde-haired preteen girl, but with the mentality of an adult. She commands the Forces of Nature. You can use this page for her appearances in fanmade games. Kid Icarus: Being of the Mirror Viridi continues to love plants, animals and nature, and still thinks deep down that humans are a waste, but doesn't make any more Reset Bombs because she works closely with Palutena now to help them defeat Amazon Pandora, and in return Palutena helps Viridi to defeat the Chaos Kin. She becomes the patron deity for Dark Pit, and often takes him places he doesn't want to be at the time, but Viridi explains why and most of the time it benefits him as well. Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels In this story, Viridi is mostly the same as in Uprising, but does not try to attack the humans anymore. She is now the patron deity of Trip (being the one who coined his new name) and eventually Ohka, being the one who flies Trip to his destinations. After Pit and Palutena get together, Viridi's words on the subject, usually snarky comments, suggest she is jealous of them. Kid Icarus: Vengeance of Hades In this story, Viridi helps Pit by supplying him with the Power of Flight after Palutena is captured. She gets captured after Pit gets the first Power Orb, to which Phosphora fails at attempting to rescue Viridi from the Monoeye of Death. Kid Icarus: Zeus's Lightning Bolt In this story, Viridi deceives Ares and Enyo working as a double-agent. She finds out most information like attacks on Pit. Viridi is a big aid to Pit with her army. She grants Dark Pit abilities and gives him the power of flight. Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess In The Mother Goddess, Viridi's role is much similar to that in Uprising. She seems to have lost some of her contempt for humans, however. In this story, she is the patron deity of Dark Pit, and therefore acts as a source of information, much like Palutena. A lot more of Viridi's character is exposed in this game as well. Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Viridi has decided to stop attacking the humans thanks to Pit and Palutena's efforts, but she still dislikes their actions and nature. Viridi uses the Forces of Nature to fight against the Underworld Army, and offers help to Pit to take down Orcos, such as forces as backup as well as her commanders on occations to help with the current task they're doing. Kid Icarus: Heart of Darkness Now that Pit has gone freelance, he gets most of his support from her now. Though she still makes sarcastic remarks, she's much nicer to Pit than she was in Uprising, and her crush on him that was implied in Uprising is much more apparent, though she still gets nervous and denies it when Palutena, Phosphora, or Dark Pit tease her about it. While she's still not very fond of humans, Pit has taught her to see the good in them, and she won't attack them anymore. The Amazing Spider-Man Viridi sends the Forces of Nature to help Spider-Man and Pit defeat Medusa and her Symbiote Army. Lily's Adventures Viridi has a new form, and she now looks like a thirteen year old girl, and she no longer has a crush on Pit, and likes Pittoo instead. She says her new form was so she'd be taken more seriously, because " It's hard to get respect when you look like an eight year old!" But it was mostly to get Pittoo to love her back. (LOL!) In Worlds Collide: The Return of Tabuu, she accepts Tabuu's challenge to defeat him, and take the portal to the Subspace Emmisary to help Lily, the Chosen Ones, the Smashers, the Supporters, the Assist Trophies, the returning Smashers (ones who were removed), and the other people who accept the challenge. Gallery 180px-KIU Cragalanche.jpg|Cragalanche, one of Viridi's commanders 180px-Forces of nature.png|Viridi's Symbol Category:Forces of Nature Category:Character Category:Being of the Mirror Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:Kid Icarus: Vengeance of Hades Category:Kid Icarus: Zeus's Lightning Bolt Category:Free to use Category:God Category:Goddess Category:Female Category:Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess Category:Kid Icarus: Heart of Darkness Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Hero Category:Ultimate Spider-Man